


Or Just Touch And See?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Breast Envy, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Lysithea has feelings for Byleth, but catching him fucking Hilda in a classroom fills her with a jealous resolve to capture his affections at any cost, even if she doesn't have everything Hilda does. Commission for Grayjack.





	Or Just Touch And See?

"Yes, professor, oh my god yes, yes, it's so good!" Hilda's voice sounded drunk and aimless as she lay on the desk, Byleth over her, sucking on her big, heaving tits as he hammered into her snug hole, unable to resist her. "Nngh, and you haven't been able to stop paying attention to my tits this whole time. Please, go all out with them, I love the way you suck on them!"

Between all the yells and the fleshy, raw smacking noises, there was too much sound for Lysithea not notice it. She shouldn't have been there, but then, neither should they. Something was definitely wrong here on all counts and Lysithea was at least clothed and not in the middle of fucking in a classroom. It was dinner, and their suspicious absence wouldn't draw attention just as nobody was around to hear the wild, noisy cacophony of sexual indulgence that came with this mess, the table rattling and screeching against the floor as wild thrusts pushed on recklessly. Byleth fucked so hard, and Lysithea was frightened by the way he took on this task, the way he fucked Hilda so hard and deep and rough, his careless approach leaving so many questions and curiosities within Lysithea as she marveled at this whole insane, hazy rush of weirdness. It was such a mess, and there was really no way for Lysithea to understand what was happening here or what sense to make of it.

She just watched. Watched in a lot of conflicted feelings as Byleth hammered into Hilda, rawing one of his own students over the desk, this raw, rough, frenzied sex so loud and so harsh. It was too much, a reckless, wild, unrepentant push into a chaos that new no end. There were two main emotions that stood out shamefully among the rest: arousal, at the sight of this raw sexual bliss, and envy at Hilda for being the one to bed their professor. Envy for her big tits and her round hips, for all the curves that let her charm him and pull him under her touch. She didn't see her as a tempting trickster, certainly; there was no resentment or hatred in this, she simply saw Hilda's 'qualities' as being ones that allowed her to do what Lysithea could not.

And yet, doing it was all she wanted to do. To make her move and seduce Byleth. To have him be hers instead and to draw him to her own touch. She found him such a welcome and understanding presence, one who didn't condescend to her or treat her like anything but an accomplished mage under his tutelage. It was a great relief, and it left her wanting him even before this moment, but now that she watched it all happen... No, she needed this. Her eyes fell onto the big cock hammering in and out of Hilda's pussy. It would have been so much for the frail magical waif to take, but Lysithea felt like she would have been able to do anything for him. Anything at all.

"Yes, yes, I'm cumming! Professor, I'm--cum inside me, give it to me! I want it so bad." Hilda whined, shaking and yelling out as she begged Byleth for his cum, and he just had to give up to it, pounding forward and filling her. His cum pumped deep inside, making her get even louder and needier as she erupted with explosive cries and delight. But her work wasn't done; rather than slow down or hesitate, Hilda shoved Byleth back off of her, out of her, and dropped to her knees. "I know what you want too. You want to fuck these huge tits." Wrapping her chest around his cock, she worked right on to give him a titfuck with tireless, driven excitement, Byleth groaning all the while.

"You're right," he groaned. "I struggle with how much I want to fuck them even when I'm just teaching. Your chest is irresistible!"

Lysithea remained silent, staring, watching, burning with envy and frustration, wishing Byleth would pay attention to her like he was paying attention to Hilda.  
******************************  
All evening, Lysithea found herself consumed by frustration and desire and need to try and do something to make this work, before deciding that she needed to make Byleth pay attention to her, and that it didn't really matter how she did it. She found herself stumbling down the path of thinking bit by bit her way through ideas that could have only led to something insane and slightly disastrous. And oh, they had: getting his attention had turned into walking up to him in the middle of the night and taking his attention when he was alone and vulnerable. It was perfect timing, perfect madness, and everything proved just right as she knocked on his door.

"Professor?" Lysithea called from the other side, ready and hot and trying her best to make sense of all this dizzy mess. It didn't work too well. Byleth opened the door, and before he could even ask if she was doing okay. Lysithea flung herself forward at her teacher, pushing him forward, making Byleth stumble back as she pressed her lips greedily against his. His arms caught her before she fell, but that did Byleth little good, as he now had a small girl in his arms burying him in kisses and frustration with something that ensured she really just had to let this happen.

When he did let her down, Lysithea responded by pushing him against the bed. Byleth hit it, confused and startled and definitely in way over his head now as she advanced on him. "Wait, Lysithea, what is--what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I want you to love me like you loved Hilda," she said, climbing on top of him, aggressive and driven, never more sure of herself than she was right now, devoted and certain and eager to make this work at any cost. She pushed boldly on, making of this mess something potent and hungry, something that craved a certain touch. "Right now. Take me. Love me like her. Fuck me like her." She kissed him all over, pressing against him and trying to make him hers, seeking his warmth and his love as thoroughly as she could get it. The ecstasy and desire of this situation was something that felt spectacular and weird in the pleasure and excitement of this mess and heat.

Byleth was speechless in the face of this advance, this desperation. Lysithea was full of a need so weird and blatant and hungry that he didn't have a good response to her advances, didn't know how to speak up and bring reason to this table. There wasn't any reason to share; he was stuck here, struggling to deal with something that he really wasn't sure what to deal with. It was a lot. Too much. The pressure built and swelled, hotter and weirder as she crawled all over him, tugging at their clothes, trying to strip both of them and reduce this mess to a more focused and certain mess. There was no answer to this, no way for Byleth to really make sense of it all and allow the bizarre tension to take hold, searing sensations driving something mad and reckless. Too hot, too strong, too much of everything to deal with.

His cock came out, and Lysithea tugged off everything, shoving her flat chest against his cock. It was a desperate motion, a hard push and rub and aggressive declaration of something ready, wild. unashamed. "I can pleasure you too," she said, a nervous whine following as she felt the needy rush of something pretty embarrassing and desperate. Lysithea knew she wasn't going to be able to do much here, trying her best to give him a titfuck. She couldn't. It was blatant and frustrating, with Lysithea looking down at his cock, flailing about and trying to rub against him hoping for some kind of response. "Am I... Am I pleasuring you?"

"Not really," Byleth sighed, his hands reaching downward, grasping Lysithea's shoulders and trying to steady the situation "Slow down for a minute. Talk to me. You're not going to do a very good job of anything if you're just angrily trying to rub up on me and hope you can 'beat' Hilda. Try to use words first. What's bothering you?"

"I want to have sex with you," she said. Plain and simple.

Another sigh. Byleth wasn't about to take that as an answer at all. "Try again."

Unable to spare herself the fate of having to say it out loud, Lysithea just accepted this mess. "I have feelings for you, professor," she said, still cutting to the point, but more to the real point. "I have for a while now, and I wanted so badly to tell you about them. Then I saw you with Hilda in the classroom during dinner. Fucking her. Shouting on about how you think about her breasts during class, and I was so jealous. So I came here to make you mine." She clung to him so tightly, so needily, his cock still flush against her chest even if she wasn't moving. There was really nothing that could make this situation work out in a sane way now, but it was within that tension that Byleth was left full of questions and concerns and frustrations all circling readily back toward the same underlying point.

"Well, we can start by calming this down," he said, holding firmly onto her. "This is a very extreme length to go. But, if you feel so strongly--"

"I do! I do, professor!"

"Let me finish," he said firmly, and Lysithea shrank under his words. "If you feel so strongly about this, then you shouldn't try to use the things you think I like in other people. Yes, I like Hilda for her body. It's gorgeous. But that doesn't mean I don't have other reasons to like you. That I don't think you're cute, too. That I wouldn't be happy to spend my night with you, but doing things that you can do, not watching you try to be Hilda." He ran his fingers through her hair, and Lysithea nuzzled in against his hand. "Now why don't you try again?"

Lysithea nodded readily. "I can suck on it," she said, slipping further down his body. She felt so hazy all of a sudden, surprised by the ways that Byleth had so calmly and reasonably talked her down from her more intense and strange desires with a firm hand and a careful tone. It was a lot and she was unprepared for all of the heat that came with this, but she felt ready for it, certain, eager. She sank down into the winding heat of a situation that begged for her indulgence completely. Coming now down to face his big cock and know what she was getting into, she still felt an odd rush of something wash over her; this was going to be a lot, but Lysithea at least had a mouth. "Thank you, professor."

She showed her thanks by taking the head of his cock into her mouth and getting right to the task of sucking him off with steady, needy motions driven by an absolute rush of pure hunger. She had to give up to this, had to do what she was asked to do and had to do it well, pushing down his cock and starting to suck loudly on his shaft, pushing on with ready and careful focus now on making sure that he enjoyed every second of her touch, of her devotion. Byleth had given her a second chance to satisfy him and to make her case, and she sought to go at it through firm, confident pushes into pure ecstasy

Rather than letting out confused groans and trying to stop things on the tricks, Byleth relaxed, his whole body easing up as he let out low, hungry groans in response to the warm, exciting relief of feeling Lysithea's mouth wrap around his cock. "That feels great," he said, his voice low and relaxed, the calm pleasure taking hold of him in ways that felt welcome and felt hungry. He didn't feel worried or ashamed by the swell of sensations that followed steady and hot through him, sinking into a strange, curious kind of bliss. "Keep going, Lysithea, this is the side of you I wanted to see."

She wasn't experienced. Not in the least. He could feel the sloppy seal her mouth made, caught her moving with uncertain motions trying to explore the possibilities before her, and it was clear she wasn't even remotely ready to deal with all of this. But what she did have was enthusiasm. She may not have known what she was doing, but she felt renewed confidence now in the way she sucked his cock, giving him something she felt she could do, and Lysithea put all of her focus now onto trying to make him feel good. To serve and to indulge was now all that mattered, and with the energy she put into trying to bring him pleasure, Byleth was able to sink ever deeper, ever lower, finding the relief and excitement and heat of a situation that was utterly beyond sense or focus, unreasonably good and bringing about pulses of endless, shivering desire pushing on in so many ways and bringing about sensations he just had to go for.

The adoring, firm pleasure that Lysithea lavished her professor with was all as focused and as hungry as she could make it. No longer trying to be Hilda, Lysithea could express herself and learn how she would suck cock, moaning in sultry adoration around his cock, giving him something devoted and ready now, accepting the idea of completely losing herself o this pleasure. To his pleasure. It was the selfless push she needed, but at the same time, the jealousy and fervor that drove Lysithea hardly felt selfless at all; she wanted Byleth, wanted him to be his first, and she was simply making sure that his eyes were for her, entirely, utterly, desperately. A readiness to do whatever it took held tight onto her now, head rocking on back and forth in lustful adoration of pure pleasure, of something that could not be stopped.

Rocking faster along his cock, Lysithea forced herself to take him down. She didn't accept him too deeply, knowing her throat wasn't prepared for that sort of pressure, but she still had a lot to work with, so her hands came in, grasping and stroking his base while she sucked the rest, finding pure excitement in the need to succumb. She felt reckless, hot, brazen and emboldened by the idea of letting this all go, letting herself open up and let go. Moving faster and steadier, she felt everything get away from her, felt the wild rush of desperate need and hunger drive her further into a chaotic frenzy where all she knew was a need for more, sucking her professor's cock and bringing him a joy that fed back into her own delight.

Byleth could feel the way that Lysithea was growing bolder and more comfortable, the way his every reaction fed into her confidence and drove her deeper into this mess. It was a lot, too much pressure and desire and something that Byleth just had to let happen, giving Lysithea the confidence needed to push through this mess without any worry or frustration, just letting this all happen as it did, washing hotly over a desperate mess of something that was just too good to deal with. He was growing closer, and he knew that it was giving Lysithea way too much of what she wanted, but fuck it, he wanted this too, and if their desires overlapped then so be it.

"Lysithea," he groaned, fingers tangling and tightening in her hair. "I'm cumming, and I--oh, gods! Lysithea!" He hadn't expected her response to the warning to be to push harder against him, holding her lips tight around his cock, sucking him dry and greedily tending to him with something that had Byleth just totally coming undone in her mouth. He was helpless, twisting, shivering, heaving under this delight and letting the pleasure carry him away. Lysithea took his load into her mouth, the taste hitting her tongue a bit more intensely than she expected, certainly a lot more harsh. But she was ready for it now, handling him like a pro and swallowing down every drop with ready and confident eagerness, moaning and twisting under the excitement that ensued, wanting him too much to be able to control herself now as she handled his load and proved she could do it.

He'd called her name as he came. he hadn't done that with Hilda That must have meant something, right? Lysithea couldn't let the opportunity escape her now, as she pushed up along his body, scampering on with her hand still on the base of his cock. "Now that I've given you that, I want you to take my virginity," she said, the aggression and insistence of her motions making this more awkward than it really had to be, but what was Byleth to do but accept it?

Not that he had much to do in the process, given how she was climbing up over his lap and shifting hastily into position. He wondered how much he could get through to Lysithea; she seemed more resolute now that she'd gotten him off than she did trying to frustrate her way through a titfuck. "I'm ready," he said, just wanting to see her take the lead, hoping she wouldn't get too aggressive in this, that she would pace herself properly. It wasn't going to happen, and he knew it, but he could still hope, if only for the sake of his conscience.

With his dick firmly in hand and her pussy right over his cock, Lysithea was ready now. "Okay, here we go," she said, pushing slowly down onto his shaft, confident and certain now in the weird and hazy approach she took in accepting him. Down his cock she went, gasping and bucking as she felt that first bit of penetration. His cock was thick and her body was not, and the pressure was very abrupt, hot, intense. She let out a nervous hiss, slowing her breath, trying to halt her motions. "Wow."

"You don't need to go fast," Byleth said. Now he saw a way in; his hands reaching out toward her. "Just move slowly. I'm not going to enjoy myself if you're just in pain the whole time, okay?'

Lysithea shook as the warm, calm, patient approach left her even more frustrated. "You're so good," she groaned, wishing that this wasn't all so easy and simple. She'd wanted to be mad and aggressive, every step of the way Byleth was right there to make this sweeter and softer. She worked her hips very slowly and carefully to try taking his cock with more composure and acceptance of the frustrating weirdness she got mixed up in, easier said than done as she began to tend to this whole mess with motions that his hands helped guide her throat. Up and down she moved, accepting his help, his guidance, sinking into the excitement of a situation that stripped away everything she'd come here to be, leaving just Lysithea instead.

What was most infuriating was that he liked that. Accepted that. His hands held onto her firmly and his eyes were adoring, his groans tinged with compliments and little, short-burst encouragements that kept her moving atop his lap. There was no way to halt this deepening frustration, as she continued to work along his cock and give him everything that he needed now to make this special swell of pleasure into something unrepentant and perfect. This was special, but Lysithea wasn't looking for this kind of special; she was looking for vindication, not validation.

But there she was. Moving up and down Byleth's lap, carefully riding him and doing her best to sink into this mess of pleasure, to embrace desire and heat without frustration or belligerence or aggression. Every move that Lysithea made was a direct push into an ecstasy and a heat that knew confident and slow appreciation, never getting out of control, never allowing anything to totally ruin her. As she took him further down, she did so knowing she could handle it, working herself over to accept his big cock without getting too strayed and helpless, just moving in to a pace that felt like everything she wanted.

"I'm taking it," she moaned, a swell of pride too bright to b the affectations she'd tried to muster. "Can you feel deep inside me, professor?"

"I can, it's amazing," Byleth groaned back, his hips working upward to patiently meet her motions, thrusting into her carefully and allowing the pleasure to build hotter, hazier, the mess of frustration and desire making for such a misaimed mess of intense need that just had to be embraced and enjoyed and accepted, each step down indulging in something new and equally unrepentant. This was heat and ecstasy on a level nothing could stop, and the relief she felt in indulging in it was absolutely peerless. Nothing could halt this hasty, blissful surrender now.

The pleasure pushed on with wild and gleeful indulgence, something that felt like so much pleasure and so much excitement that it honestly became too much to handle. There was so much going on, none of it sane, none of it reasonable. Tensions built and swelled and ached with the pulse of something as messy and as wanton as could be. It was far too much, a rush of something twisted, hungry, desperately inducing sensations bringing them both so close together, finding hunger and lust that just begged to be accepted and unleashed. It was heat and tension and too much to deal with, and it was bringing them both to heights of panting, ragged pleasure as Lysithea found her groove and the idea of letting everything go just became too much to control.

The swell of pulsing, throbbing desire was unbelievable, a mess of desire proving such a frenzied mess that it had to be given in to, had to be accepted. Lysithea and Byleth crashed together one final time, their bliss simultaneous. Powerful. They cried out each others' names and clung tightly to one another, Lysithea pushing down against him, too short to find his lips, but finding the warmth of his heaving chest instead as she nestled in and soaked in his warmth, soaked in his love. For the moment, that was enough. It left Lysithea with something warm and understanding and so indulgent and accepting that she just had to accept the pleasure and the relief of this situation. His cum pumped into her, and Lysithea was too absorbed in her own pleasures to even realize he was cumming inside, wrapped up in the best orgasm of her life.

Lysithea wasn't sure what to think as she clung breathlessly to him, wondering what to say or how to deal with this. She had come here to be a hard-assed in control and capable of commanding fearsome, wild respect. Instead, she had just completely succumbed to him and become the sweet, adorable mess needing to be walked through her awkward first time, and worst of all, she felt pretty happy with it. She wanted to say something that was sharp and concise and tried to balance things.

That didn't happen. Instead, she softly sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, and any last worries or frustrations inside of the mage came undone at the seams.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
